Irritating and Insulting
by SilverANBU
Summary: A word that you can't call a word annoys her and he was annoyed because of a question. But still, sweet. My first gaara and sakura fic. Please review!


**Hey guys! This is my first Naruto – GaaraXSakura fanafic. Hope you'll like it! Please, forgive me if you'll see some wrong grammars. This is only a one-shot fic.**

**Well here's the summary. Gaara and Sakura are getting married soon. Well, just like the other fanfics, it is to strengthen the relations of Suna and Konoha. Gaara, Sakura and the elders of both nations were called to attend the meeting regarding the marriage which will be held in Konoha .**

**Oh yeah, I have changed some spelling errors. Gomen! I'm not in a good mood when typing this because it's too noisy when I typed this one. Those who already read this, sorry for the changes, especially the authors notes in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. I wish I do so that I can already watch the on-going Shippuuden. **

**xXx**

"Okay, meeting ends here." Tsunade announced. Everyone in the room disappeared one by one. Sakura, Gaara and Tsunade were left.

"Sakura, remember after one week, you'll be married already."

"yup, I know". She smiled at Tsunade.

"So, aren't you going to take lunch?" Tsunade asked while raising her brows.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Ah-eh yeah, Gaara, come on let's eat!"

The red Kazekage rose from the chair and walked. "Hn"

They looked for a peaceful restaurant and dined in. Sakura knows Gaara doesn't want to eat in a rowdy and messy place.

"Irrashaimase Kazekage-sama, Sakura-sama!"

The waitress led them to their seats. "Here," Sakura gave him the menu. " Hmmm, Gaara? What's your order?" Gaara looked at the menu then ordered (a/n: gomen I don't know what food he eats). "Sir, Ma'am, the food will be served after 15 minustes, is it okay with you?" the waitress asked. Sakura give the waitress a smile and answered "Sure, how about you gaara?"The panda eyes just shrugged and gave his "hn".

Nobody talked after the waitess left. Sakura is already uncomfortable with the dead silence.

_GAARA! TALK! _But Sakura can't keep it any longer.

"Argh, it irritates me! It's too quiet!"

Pale green eyes looked at the jades' "Hn"

_That 'hn-hn-hn!_ Inner Sajura crossed her arms. "Gaara, what do you want to talk about?" she spoke in a cute slow voice and smiled sweetly in front of Gaara.

"Hn" After hearing this, her thin pink right eyebrow raised and her face turned irritated. Gaara saw her but he just smirked.

"Gaara, WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT?"

"Hn"

"Stop it! It irritates me!"

"Hn"

"I said stop it! 'hn' is not even a word! Please answer me!"

Gaara saw her face, really irritated. _She's still beautiful even when she's really mad._ "What's your question?"

After Sakura heard him, she calmed herself down. "Never mind" Then she gave out a sigh. Then she started thinking of a topic. Then while thinking, she's staring at him. _Gaara's really handsome. I can't believe that after one week, we'll be married._ Then she studied his face. _Hmm, something's wrong with his face._ Then Sakura giggled. This took Gaara's attention.

"What?"

Sakura covered her mouth."Oh, nn-o-nothing." She answered giggling while looking at Gaara.

"What's funny?"

"Nno-notho-thing"

"Really?" he answered with a questioned face.

"Okay, fine" Then, she gathered up the courage to ask him. "Um, Gaara? Why don't you have any eyebrows?"

"Why did you asked?"

"'coz you're the first person that I saw that doesn't have any."

" "

"Look, I can't see any hair there or even just a single hair."

" "

"Temari and Kankuro have brows but you, even just one single hair, you don't have."

" "

"Is it genes? No I already saw your mother's picture. She does have. And at the chuunin exams, I saw your father have too, thin ones"

"That was not my father, it was Orochimaru"

"Yeah I know, but of course he copied your father's image identically, so, that's how your father would look like"

" "

"And also, speaking of chuunin exams, your match with Rock Lee is a little funny"

"Funny? What's funny there? It's so violent and harsh that time."

"Nooo. not that. It's because, rock lee have fuzzy, thick brows, and you, doesn't have any brows. So, it was like Fuzzy brows v. brows!" After she spoke she burst out her laugh.

Gaara was quiet for a while."Are you insulting me?" After Sakura heard this, she slowly catch her breath and stop laughing, then she became serious.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"no I'm not. Please Gaara forgive me. Please"Then she turned her chibi mode, puppy eyes.

" "

"Gaara, even that you don't have any eyebrows, I still love you"

" " Gaara blushed a bit. He tried his best to hide it.

Then she sat beside Gaara then she placed her arms around Gaara's neck and hugged him and gave him a peck on his left cheek. This made him really blushed.

"I love you Gaara, no matter what." Then he wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her back and also gave her a peck on her right cheek. "I love you too, Sakura" Then, unexpectedly, the waiter came "Sorry for waiting!" Then she saw the scene." Ah, sorry for disturbing!" then the waiter ran praying that they will not kill him.

Sakura went back on her seat. "So, do you think our baby will have eyebrows?"

**xXx**

**hah! Done! Hey I'm not making fun of Gaara but it's true! But even he's like that, I still like him! He's soooooo cute and handsome right? For me, I think he's cuter than Sasuke (sorry sasuke fans, don't kill me). **

**Please don't forget to review! **

**p.s. **

**gaara's sooooooooo cute!**

**p.s.s**

**Gaara did not die. He's just sleeping. Hehehe. I'll crush you Deidara! good thing Chiyo woke him up. Duh, I don't want Gaara to die! It's a nightmare! **

**p.s.s.s**

**I know, he really died. But he's lives now, I think.**

**p.s.s.s.s**

**Q: How many percent do you think Gaara and Sakura would be in love with each other?**

**SilverANBU: hmmm, its-**

**Inui: Probability in SakuraXSasuke-65, SakuraXNaruto-20, SakuraXRock Lee-15, SakuraXGaara-0, so as-**

**SilverANBU: SHUT UP! The SakuraXGaara should be 100! OKAY?**

**Sasuke fans: draws out kunais HEY! IT SHOULD BE SASUKE!**

**Inui: the probability that SilverANBU will die because of Sasuke fans, 99.9**

**SilverANBU: well -still alive but coz she gave the Sasuke fans' a Sasuke doll- Hey you! Get out of here you weird guy! Go back at the tennis courts! Look, I'm still alive! And what's with the .1?**

**inui: for your last breath.**

**SilverANBU: shut up! **


End file.
